Wintersend - part two
by Annemarie01
Summary: A short follow-up to the original story. You know, about Hawke being trapped and everyone doing a lot of idiotic stuff to find her.


**Just a load of shameless fluff.**

**Enjoy!**

Wintersend – part two

'It _is_ snowing,' Hawke said delighted, staring at the thick flakes floating out of the sky. And then she turned to Fenris, standing next to her before the window in her bedroom, still undressed and as naked as she was, seeming as mesmerized as she about the unusual sight. 'You were joking, right?'

'About..?' he asked carefully.

'Starting our own family?'

He let out a soft chuckle, put an arm around her and pulled her closer. If the touch of his bare skin wouldn't have made her speechless, his following words did. 'No,' he stated firmly, leaving her no ground for doubts, 'you have no family left, well none to speak of, and neither have I.' His face darkened a little when he said, 'I refuse to consider my sister family, not after what she has done.' He brightened up again. 'You told me I am the only family you have. Besides Aveline being some sort of sister and Varric, er, sorry I can't see him as your brother.' Hawke had to laugh at that. 'But just the two of us – it seems a little meagre as a family,' he went on, 'so I thought ... to extend it. Unless of course you object.'

How could she. She reached out to touch his face. And finally found her voice. Hardly. 'I don't,' she whispered. And with a sudden wicked grin she added, 'And perhaps it's even too late for me to object, you know, after what we did last night – all the night.'

He took her into a crushing embrace and kissed her until they both were breathless. 'We can always try again,' he murmured while he scooped her up and carried her to the large bed, 'it can't hurt.' She was too captivated to protest, even if she had wanted to. Which, frankly, she didn't. It had been three years, three empty lonely years of yearning and longing and suddenly he came practically out of nowhere to free her out of her own cellar, pledged his everlasting devotion for her and made love to her in that same cellar as to seal his oath in earnest. And after that had taken her upstairs to repeat that oath over and over. She still could barely believe it was really happening.

She had been worried about his memories but he had made it clear they didn't matter any longer. Not after Danarius and Varania had stirred up so much of his past. He didn't remember everything – not yet – but it didn't disturb him anymore. He had recognized his sister, he had flashes now of his parents, of the death of his father which had, thankfully nothing to do with it all, and of the decision he had made to free his mother and sister. He had come to terms with it, during the nerve-racking search for her. For the only person who really mattered to him. He confessed to her he hadn't even realized it until he had found her. '_Nothing_ matters,' he had said heatedly, 'only that we are together and I don't want to be without you.' And she had broken out in tears once again. She had acted like some kind of blubbering maiden but after all the darkness and despair and the unexpected outcome she didn't care. And neither had he.

And now he laid her down and tenderly nuzzled the crook of her shoulder. 'I do hope you know I love you,' he mumbled.

Hawke chortled, 'Oh, I think, or better hope, you don't mistake me for one of the girls in the Rose!'

In response he bit the soft spot on her skin, leaving a mark. His mark. 'You minx,' he breathed before he took possession of her – again.

'I love you,' he emphasized.

'And I love you,' she cried out, burying her face in his shoulder.

He reacted with taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply.

After that they took a bath, a very long bath. A very – interesting bath.

'And now I want to go outside and enjoy the snow,' Hawke said after they were finally dressed and she playfully pulled at Fenris's arm, dragging him to the front door. 'Make your acquaintance with the exceptional weather. Enjoy it while it lasts.' They got interrupted by Bodahn. 'Ehm, Messere.' And after a modest cough, 'I mean, Messeres, er ...' He gave up. And then blurted out, 'You promised to decorate the house ..?'

Hawke turned to the dwarf with a bright smile, 'Of course I will assist you. But not after I have given Fenris his baptism. He's never seen snow before, the poor soul. Be sure to have hot cocoa ready when we return.'

Bodahn smiled. 'I will see to it.'

'It's cold and wet!' Fenris spluttered indignantly after Hawke had thrown him down in the layer of snow piling up against the pillars facing her house. Mercilessly she rubbed a handful of snow in his face.

'Of course it is! What did you expect? It's frozen water mixed with air!'

At the same moment she got hit with an accurate aimed snowball. 'Bianca, my sweet, I knew you could do it!' a very familiar voice cried out in ecstasy.

Cowardly Hawke ducked behind Fenris's frame. 'Varric! This isn't fair! You're supposed to _throw_ snowballs, not shoot them! How did you manage to load Bianca with – never mind.'

Fenris took the full blast of the next shot and was almost hurled into a pillar. 'What are you doing here in the first place!' Hawke yelled.

But Varric wasn't able to answer because Fenris pounced upon him and attacked him with a load of the cold wet stuff. He was getting the hang of it very fast.

'All right, all right!' Varric gasped, 'I give up! Not fair to bring a elven warrior into the fight! I just came to see you're well. After the things that happened. You know. All the things.' Before he could utter more, Fenris stuffed his mouth with a generous amount of snow. Because, yes, he was a very eager pupil and learned quickly.

With a crooked grin Hawke stood up, brushing the snow off her clothes. 'You mean the Merchants Guild and the Carta and the Coterie and the chaos in the Docks? A story worth to remember. I bet you're already making a book out off it. Or do you mean Fenris finding me? A romance novel perhaps?'

In return Fenris left the dwarf to draw her into his arms and kissed her, leaving her breathless once more.

'The romance novel gets written right before my very eyes,' Varric beamed, scrambling up.

And at the same moment he got knocked off his feet again by a icy snowball.

'You thought you'd get all of the fun?!'

'I thought we came to help with the Saturnalia decorations,' Merrill's small voice chimed, 'not to attack Varric.'

Isabela's merry voice floated through the courtyard. 'This is payback time, Kitten. He made me attend the mind numbing discussions with the Merchants Guild, forced me to be present at his display of power at the Carta and Coterie. I think he deserves this.' Another iceball flew through the air, hitting the dwarf's head.

Not minutes later they were gathered before the bright fire in the hearth in the parlour with a cup of cocoa in their hands. Fenris had laid his arm possessively around Hawke's shoulder and in return she rested her head with a contented sigh against him.

'Like I said before, I don't even have to think up a new novel,' Varric started to grin.

Before Fenris even could answer, Aveline entered the house. 'Oh, shut up dwarf.' She smiled at the scene.

In the end everyone helped with decorating the house, even Anders. It was Saturnalia after all. He even managed to smirk at Fenris and the elf returned the favour. It was easy; by now he knew the mage was not a rival.

'You look wonderful,' Anders told Hawke halfway the evening, 'radiating even.' He frowned and hesitated. 'Are you ..?'

'I truly hope so,' she answered with a brilliant smile, ignoring the glass of champagne Sebastian offered her. 'Fenris wants to start a new family.'

With a little sigh Anders responded, 'I think he's going to have his way.' He cocked his head. 'Is this what you wanted?'

Hawke wriggled her fingers. She grasped Fenris's hand and looked up at him. She smiled hesitantly. 'Anders thinks you're right. About having a family I mean.' She pursed her lips. 'You said – '

He never gave her the chance to speak more, sealing her lips with his.

**Happy Newyear everyone!**

**En gelukkig nieuwjaar**!


End file.
